


Tonight

by Aoilovesfood



Series: Double the Trouble [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Late Night Conversations, Love, Love Confessions, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood
Summary: Byleth gets a special request from a dear student of hers. Will she uphold the request?





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER * SPOILER * SPOILER* SPOILER* SPOILER*
> 
> Hello you all! My best friend has been long awaiting this little short that is not very short at all. I do have some spoilers so please read at your own risk. This is one of my hot and steamies!! When I refer to spoiling I am referring to support conversation and a reference to the professor. After you read this I have a question for you at the end. Enjoy!
> 
> SPOILER * SPOILER * SPOILER* SPOILER* SPOILER*

Monday morning Byleth was sitting at her desk preparing her lesson materials for the week. Claude walked into the classroom with his hands behind his head. This had become a regular thing on Monday mornings. “Good morning Teach.” Claude sang. Byleth shook her head and laughed softly.

“Good morning Claude. What have you gotten into?”

“Whatever could you mean Teach?”

“Whenever you sing it means you got some sort of scheme.”

“Come on now Teach, you really think I would start my tricks so early in the morning?” Byleth gave Claude a look insinuating that he was correct. He grabbed his chest. “Ouch, that hurts Teach. Just so you know, I haven't gotten into anything yet. Not until tonight that is,” he mumbled that last sentence. Byleth sighed.

“Come again?” Claude ignored her question.

“Teach, I was doing some more snooping and guess what?”

“What’s that?”

“It’s a secret, when I tell you what I am about to tell you, you can't tell anyone else.” Byleth was very interested. But she wanted to play with him for a little while longer.

“Isn’t knowledge meant to be shared?”

“Yes but this is something you might want to keep between you and I.” 

“So tell me already Claude. The suspense is killing me.” Claude could tell that Byleth was being a little dramatic. He waved for her to come closer. She stood up and leaned over the desk. He went to whisper in her ear.

“I know how old you are,” he said with a smirk on his face.

“How? I don't even know how old I am.” Claude leaned back and laughed.

“I did some more snooping around. I tried to get some information from your father but he wouldn't budge. Rhea also was hard balling me. She sent me away the moment I mentioned your mother.” 

“Is there anything else that I already didn't know.”

“When I was asking Rhea, Seteth was there. When I started to walk away he seemed to also be curious. She told him that they could not talk about it right there so they went up to the star terrace. And this curious guy followed them right up there.”

“I don't know whether or not to continue to listen to this. Does this make me an accomplice now?” Byleth shook her head silently. 

“Why not? We make a great team Teach.”

“Get on with it Claude. Class will begin shortly.”

“Anyway, I couldn't hear too much. What I did hear was Seteth asking if your mother was the one that was buried here. She confirmed she was. So I went by the cemetery.”

“I could have told you she was there.” Claude made a face at her.

“Well, I was hoping to get more information at the time. But, I looked at the grave and that’s when I realized how old you are.”

“So are you going to tell me?” A few students began to come into the classroom. He winked at the professor before taking his seat.

“I’ll tell you tonight.” Byleth rolled her eyes. She knew he was up to something but she supposed she would have to figure it out later. She started to lecture her class. Throughout today’s lesson, she could feel Claude's gaze upon her. Whenever she locked eyes with him a chill went down her spine. Claude chuckled every time. When class was over she was handing out homework.

“Claude, here is your assignment.”

“Aww Teach, for me?” He said in a disappointed tone, “You shouldn't have.” 

“Go on now. It needs to be done by Saturday. You will have plenty of time.”

“Yes ma’am. Don't forget though. Meet me later tonight in my room. So I can run my theory by you,” he winked at her again before leaving the classroom. Byleth continued to hand out the assignments as her mind trailed off. ‘Should I entertain this? There are plenty of other places to meet. Well I suppose it would be more private to talk about things there so maybe as long as I don't stay too long it won't be a problem. But alone in a room with Claude? Can I handle that?’

“Professor. Are you not feeling well?” Byleth looked up from her desk. Everyone had left the classroom except Felix, who was now asking her a question. She blinked a few times before answering.

“Huh? Me?”

“You are the only professor present aren't you?” Felix rested his hand on his side. Byleth blushed.

“Yes, I am, right, um what makes you think I am feeling unwell Felix?”

“I noticed you shivering a few times during your lecture. I thought you might have a cold.” Byleth’s face began to turn even redder. “Now you are all red,” Felix placed his hand her forehead. Byleth was burning up. 

“Felix I-” she didn't know what to say. Felix was so close, touching her skin, it was hard to keep impure thoughts out of her head. ‘I wonder if…’ 

“Professor you are very warm right now. Maybe it's worse than I thought. Go to your living quarters, I will go and inform Manuela to meet you there.” Felix looked very frustrated and Byleth was frozen as she watched him hurry off to the infirmary. ‘Is he that worried about me?’ She shook it out of her system, gathered her materials, and headed to her room. Not before long, Manuela hurried into the professor's room and gave her a short check-up. Manuela gave Byleth a suspicious look.

“Professor, how could you?” Byleth looked at her confused.

“What did I do? Is it because I eat too much? I promise I will train three times as hard.” Manuela laughed.

“Oh please tell me you are joking. You know what I am referring to no?” Byleth scratched her head.

“Ummmm, I wish I did.”

“Professor, who has you all bothered like this?”

“Bothered?”

“Yes, I dare say you have a crush on someone. Who is it? I want all of the juicy details.” Byleth started to blush.

“I don't know what you are talking about.” 

“Alois? Seteth? Oh you know, could it be Lady Rhea?”

“What?”

“You're right. They are above in the age range. Well, not that it matters I like the younger knights. Oh, maybe it's that Gatekeeper? He always seems to pep up a little around you. Or is it me? Well, I will say that you have a good eye.”

“Manuela!”

“Kidding! Kidding, I mean who could it be. You don't spend a lot of time with anyone except for your students.” As soon as Manuela spoke it, something clicked in her head. She looked at Byleth even more suspicious now.

“Professor… Is it one of your students?” Byleth stood up quickly.

“Would you look at the time? I have an errand that I need to take care of today so I will be on my way. I assume you can let yourself out. Bye!” Byleth sprinted out of the door. She ran to the greenhouse. “That was close. How could she tell that I-” Byleth stopped herself from speaking aloud. ‘I was not about to say that aloud was I?’ She waited until she caught her breath. It was then that she realized how late it was. ‘Is Claude still waiting for me? It’s really late now. Should I go?’ Her head was telling her no, but her legs propelled her up to the 2nd-floor dormitory down the hall. She stood at the 9th and 10th doors. She couldn't remember which room belonged to Claude. She paced back and forth for a moment. ‘It is already super late. If I knock on the wrong door whoever answers is going to ask me why I'm there. I already have to shake Manuela off of me. I can't have the whole class asking questions too.’ Right before she made a decision, Felix came out of the 10th bedroom. He and the professor locked eyes.

“Professor? What are you-” before he could finish his question Byleth covered his mouth. 

“Can we talk about this in private?” Felix nodded and allowed her into his room. She sat at his desk and sighed. How was she going to explain this to Felix?

“So, out with it.” Byleth scratched her head.

“Well, I umm. You see…”

“You do realize that it is late. What would happen if someone else saw you?”

“I know, I know. It’s just-” Felix walked up to the professor. He caressed her cheek.

“Are you feeling any better? Manuela did show up to your room right?” Byleth blushed and nodded her head. Felix was staring at her face intently. She began to bite her lip.

“I’m not sick, but perhaps I’ve been a little overworked.” When she spoke Felix was watching her lips. He moved in a little closer. 

“I am happy to hear you are not sick. Take it easy if you need it. I would hate to lose my best sparring partner.” Felix kissed Byleth, softly. Moments passed before the gentle kiss ended. Byleth jumped up, knocking the desk chair over.

“I’m sorry, I-” Felix grabbed the chair and stood it right side up. Byleth didn't know what to do at that point. 

“Professor, I didn't mean to force anything-”

“No, no it wasn't forced I just… I was supposed to-” Felix’s bedroom door flew open. On the other end, Claude with an irritated smirk on his face. Byleth could see his bow behind his back. “Claude!”

“Goodnight Teach, what is happening in here?” Felix scratched his head. Claude always seemed to interrupt at the wrong time. 

“The professor was standing in the hallway and I saw her there and asked her what was going on. It would be bad if others found her there so we came into my room. That’s all.”

“So that loud noise?”

“She got up to leave and tripped over the chair leg. It hit the floor.” Byleth was still in shock of what happened and said nothing. Claude wasn't biting, he didn't have all the information but he shrugged it off.

“Well as your house leader I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Teach, I will escort you back to your quarters.” Claude reached out his hand for Byleth to take. She did. “Have a good night Felix.” Claude led Byleth out of the room and shut the door. He quickly took the professor into the next room and locked the door. Byleth was breathing a little heavily. She looked around the room, there were a ton of books and tools scattered on the floor and shelf. Claude noticed that she was looking around and put his hand behind his head. “I'm sorry Teach, I should have straightened up before bringing a lady in here.” Byleth could finally accumulate words.

“It’s alright. You are very studious.”

“What can I say? The unknown is so fascinating. I enjoy knowledge.”

“And putting together schemes.”

“Listen, when you live the way I had to, you needed something to even the playing ground. It just so happens that my little ‘schemes’ is how I choose to do that,” he laughed. “Teach, how did you get into his room?” Byleth’s throat began to get dry.

“It’s as he said. I didn't tell him that I was searching for your room. But this hall seems completely different in the dark.”

“You weren't scared were you?”

“Of the dark? No. Getting caught on the second-floor dormitory this late? A little. I do not want to feel the wrath of Rhea just yet.” Byleth and Claude laughed a little. “But seriously, I’m risking my neck right now. Tell me what you learned.”

“It isn't too hard. I found your mother's tombstone, took the date she passed away and subtracted it from this year.” Byleth grabbed her chin and smiled.

“Yes you are right. That was pretty clever of you. So that makes me…”

“You are 3 years older than me,” he said. “And yet you are still my professor. Lady Rhea must know something I don't.”

“Like what?” Claude shrugged. 

“I suppose we can figure that out together. We make the perfect team Teach, remember?”

“Yes I do.” She laughed. It was quiet in the room for a couple of seconds. “Well if that was the extent of the information, I really should be heading back.” As Byleth went to the door, she was stopped by a pair of arms grabbing her waist from behind. Claude started breathing on her neck. She got another chill down her spine. 

“I wonder if anyone else saw you do this today,” he whispered in her ear. Byleth mustered all her strength to keep from melting in his warm embrace. 

“Claude, what are you doing? I need to go back.”

“Teach, don't you realize it?”

“Realize what? That I am your teacher and this is inappropriate?”

“It’s so hard to explain. I don't know too much about you, but I feel like I’ve known you for a long time. In the short period of time that we have spent together, you’ve become so important in my life.”

“Claude I…” Byleth’s legs were about to fail her with Claude’s semi-confession. Claude picked her up and brought her to the bed. She was about to resist him, but once she looked into his green eyes her body was in a trance. Claude was towering over her. He traced the outline of her face with his fingertips. 

“Teach, would you be mad at me if I said this was all apart of my scheme.”

“Your scheme? For what?”

“I wanted you in my room. And I know that you would rather meet in your room but you don't even lock it. If someone needed your assistance you would go running. So I had to get you here.”

“Well, it worked.”

“Yes, but maybe I should have brought you here myself. So you wouldn't have been in Felix’s room.” Byleth began to remember what happened in Felix’s room. Claude noticed she was distracted. He pouted.

“How could you think about him when I'm right in front of you Teach.” Byleth closed her eyes.

“I didn't-”

“Don't you realize how serious I am? Is it because I’m still calling you Teach? You are so much more. You are my ally, my friend.”

“Do you do this with all your friends?” She looked at him again, a tint of jealousy flickered in her eyes. Claude chuckled as he began to take off his overcoat.

“Friend... Teach... Those words don't even begin to capture what you mean to me,” Claude was shirtless now. The candles in the room were dimming, but she could still see his chest as clear as day. She slowly reached out to touch his bareness. Claude grabbed her hand and placed it on his heart. “I can't help but feel like our hearts are connected. Even so, there are so many things I want to know about you.” Byleth was biting on her lip, hard. 

“Like what?” Claude traced her bottom lip with his thumb and then proceeded to go down her neck, around her chest, down to her shorts. 

“Well, lots of things. How you react, how you taste,” he licked his lips. “How you sound, the faces you can make.” He started to take off her clothes. “How beautiful you are.” Byleth was hoping that with the light being so dim he couldn't see very well. “It’s no use, I can see everything, my friend.”

“D-don't call me that.”

“You won't have to worry about that, soon you won't be able to focus on what I’m saying.” Claude pecked Byleth a couple of times until she was the one initiating the small kisses. He started to kiss on her neck. Soft moans escaped Byleth’s lips. Hearing her, Claude sucked on her neck, which made her jump.

“C-c-Claude…”

“What is it?” He asked her softly as he continued nibbling on her neck. 

“If you do that, someone will see.” Claude chuckled.

“That’s the point. But since it's your first time I will only leave one tonight.” He fondled her left nipple as he sucked on her right. She wiggled in response. Claude used his right hand to move her leg to give him enough room to get in between them. Byleth was breathing hard. This was something she hadn't experienced before, and she couldn't control how good it felt. Claude was getting pretty excited. “You seem to be enjoying this, my friend. It’s almost unfair, or at least it would be if I wasn't enjoying watching you react like this.” He continued to suck on her breast as she slid his hand down and started to rub her clit with his thumb. Byleth couldn't help moaning louder this time. She reached for the pillow on the bed. She covered her face with it to help stifle her erotic sounds. Claude smirked. “You think that's going to work?” He inserted his index and middle finger into her vagina quickly making the Professor shiver and arch her back. She grabbed onto the bed with her free hand.

“Ahh, Claude…” He slid his fingers in and out of her.

“My friend, you are soaking my fingers already.” Byleth blushed underneath the pillow. “My fingers keep getting sucked in here, it's so tight I feel like you won't let me go.” Byleth didn't respond, her mind was on a different realm. She was still concentrated on not being loud. Claude watched as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. “Damn it, I can't wait anymore.” Claude took off the rest of his clothes. He rubbed his hard dick up against her clit. “Are you ready for me?” Byleth hid behind the pillow again. Claude took the pillow and tossed it on the floor. He touched his forehead to hers. “No more hiding. I want everyone to hear what I’m doing to you. Especially Felix.” He kissed the professor, swapping saliva, nibbling on her lip. As he did, he pushed himself into her. 

“Claude! Ahh. Oooohhh…” Byleth grabbed his back and dug her nails into him.

“Ahhh, Teach, you trying to leave some marks of your own?” He continued to course through her at a moderate speed. Her short jagged breaths were matched with Claude’s deep grunts. “Teach,” he slurred his name for her. “It’s so warm in here. Do you want me to leave?” Byleth shook her head. Claude rested his head on her shoulder. “How could I leave?” Claude increased his rhythm.

“You can't…” Claude couldn't help himself. 

“I can't stop. Not now.” He pounded against Byleth. She was scratching at his back again. Hearing him speaking in her ear the way he did, pleasured her in another way she hadn't felt before. His breath on her shoulder set off her goosebumps. Feeling him deep inside of her set her on fire. “Teach, are you coming with me?” 

“Mhmmmmm,” she moaned. “I will… follow you… anywhere…” She said in between gasps. Claude, with his head buried in her chest, used his left hand to arch her back and his right hand was busy grabbing her thigh. She wrapped her legs around him. He stroked as fast as he could, the bed began to shift from its original position. Not even moments after, Claude released all the built-up pressure and came. The room was hot, they were both covered in sweat, and trying to catch their breaths. Claude stared at the ceiling. After coming down from his high he took one deep breath. 

“Teach, you alright?” He asked her. It was silent. He looked over at her. She was fast asleep. He smiled, pulled the blanket over her, and kissed her forehead. “See you in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this conversation with my Best Friend and I want to as a favor if you don't mind!
> 
> Audience participation!
> 
> Would you mind commenting on this post whether you think this story was Mild, Medium, or Spicy?  
If you want to say why that is welcome.  
If you choose not to participate thats fine as well.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading TONIGHT. Stay tuned for my next short!


End file.
